


【澔助｜豆助】一番星

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 豆助只有一點點
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho
Kudos: 16





	【澔助｜豆助】一番星

他是第三個，卻總是你的第一順位。

李抒澔單手撐著兩人的重量，有一半力量是從腹部而來，他沒想到平時鍛鍊的腹肌會用在和金英助做愛；這或許也不算做愛，只是在單方面羞辱金英助，讓他含住自己的陰莖也是羞辱的一環。

濫情的哥哥該不會連被貓耳肛塞玩弄都認定為玫瑰色的愛情吧？

「哥，你好像比較喜歡這個牌子。」李抒澔握著貓尾底端，黑色絨毛在抽插時搔弄穴口。「比上次舒服嗎？」

金英助喘不過氣地猛點頭，雙手和雙膝撐在床上，坐在李抒澔大腿上，堅硬的塊狀物在屁股裡搗弄；這是沒有震動的款式，但金英助更喜歡李抒澔親手抽動肛塞。李抒澔會在多次抽插後緩下來，用惱人的速度磨磨蹭蹭，讓金英助難耐地上下搖動屁股。如果在金英助要射精時來回舔弄敏感的後頸，金英助就會興奮地高潮，有時甚至濺在李抒澔身上。

穴裡的肛塞沾滿熱感潤滑液，每一次摩擦都會讓液體所及之處變得滾燙、刺痛，金英助的陰莖硬挺發紅到極限，李抒澔隨手一勾都能讓他射精，但金英助知道，李抒澔絕對不會讓他好過。李抒澔不如金英助寵愛他那樣喜歡自己。

「趴好。」李抒澔往後退，讓金英助的四肢跪在床上。「屁股翹高一點。」

李抒澔習慣對金英助用敬語，此刻亦然，金英助卻絲毫沒有作為年長者的尊嚴，任憑李抒澔指示他做出丟臉的姿勢；他像一隻伸懶腰的貓，壓低了腰間將屁股往後推，深黑貓尾高高翹起，如果他是一隻真正的貓，那麼此時的尾巴語言代表他是開心的。

他確實是。金英助無地自容地想。

李抒澔拿起床上擱著的手機，將鏡頭對準金英助。「哥，看鏡頭。」金英助抬起眼睛，勉為其難地看向鏡頭，手機喀嚓喀嚓地拍了幾張，李抒澔移動著尋找更好的角度。

「再多拍幾張吧，哥？」李抒澔說。「哥的手機也有很多我的事故照片吧，這樣我們就扯平了。」

李抒澔抬起金英助的下巴，讓鏡頭能完整映照他羞愧、可憐的表情。「順便傳給建學看看好了。」  
聽見那個名字，金英助不敢說話，只是用力地搖搖頭，哀求地望著李抒澔。  
「還是，建學已經看過這樣的英助哥了？」李抒澔捏緊他的下顎，足以讓金英助發出疼痛的呻吟。「回答我。」  
金英助小心翼翼地搖頭。「抒澔……抒澔是第一個。」

李抒澔鬆手，手機也被扔在床上，其實他根本不在乎拍照，那些照片也不會讓金建學看到。他們之間的關係永遠不會改變，金建學仍然是第一個認識金英助的人，李抒澔是負責和金建學吵架的人——雖然如此，但李抒澔很清楚，金英助才是離他最遠的人。

明明只有金建學是金英助旋轉的中心，本人卻毫無自覺。李抒澔只要看到這樣的金建學，就會感到惱火。

愚蠢的忌妒像星體一樣猛烈燃燒，對金英助而言卻只是遙遠的光芒。金英助總是嘆氣著、苦笑著、無視著，轉過頭又會對李抒澔沒頭沒腦地撒嬌起來。

「抒澔是第一個。」

李抒澔摸摸金英助汗濕的頭髮，裝作要拔出貓尾，卻又往裡頭抽插了好幾下，潤滑液的聲音噗滋作響，金英助發出幾下承受不住的哭聲，龜頭滲出一點點精液。流精的痛苦讓金英助軟下腰，手指緊掐著床單，下半身下意識磨蹭著粗糙的棉被，接著屁股被李抒澔抱起來，毫無預警就被拿出肛塞、李抒澔的陰莖從背後闖入濕滑的穴口。

「今天不想讓哥就這樣射了。」李抒澔淡淡地說，同時操著渾身顫抖的金英助。「再多陪我一下吧？」

金英助漂亮的臉被快感和痛苦扭曲著，他只能語無倫次地答應李抒澔，一邊尋找著李抒澔的手。他聽見李抒澔在他耳邊的喘息逐漸加重，自己的身體被翻了過來，他趁機抓住李抒澔的手指，與他十指緊扣。

——抒澔這樣的表情，他大概也是第一個看到的人。金英助心想，原來抒澔也有這麼攻擊性的表情啊。他的眼眶再也承擔不住洶湧而上的淚水，模糊失焦的視線中，李抒澔的樣子一瞬被分割成了三個。


End file.
